


Angsty Kokichi Drabbles/OneShots (Whumptober/Whumptember)

by MissFallsALot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Gore, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Whumpvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFallsALot/pseuds/MissFallsALot
Summary: Since I missed Whumptober, I'm doing it in November instead, yayyy. #WhumpvemberThese will all be Danganronpa, and probably all Kokichi angst too. Except that gay shiz.// Tags will be added as more chapters are made \\





	1. Day 1 - Stabbed (Oumasai)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Includes : 
> 
> Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara, Tsumugi Shirogane, Oumsai, Angst, Stabbing, Knives, Minor Character Death

As soon as the nighttime announcement played, Kokichi went as quickly as possible, without looking suspicious, back to the dorm rooms. He yanked his door open and closed it behind him immediately, turning the lock and sighing in relief. As he went to collect objects light enough his weak arms could lift to barricade the door, the little ruler let his thoughts wander.

The day had been extremely hectic, the first murder took place, the victim being Rantaro Amami. Which was sad, Kokichi had found the boy suspicious, but he still found himself grow and attachment to the walking mystery. Then, Kaede Akamatsu was found guilty of the murder and then brutally executed. While, Kokichi had fought back his real sobs at seeing it, what really hurt was the reaction from Shuichi.

Kokichi had found himself slowly growing an attachment to the young detective. He didn't know why, he had been trying to keep himself distanced from everyone so this wouldn't be more painful then it had to be. Yet, Shuichi had some how managed to sneak his way into Kokichi's traitorous heart.

As the tears ran down Shuichi's face during the execution, Kokichi felt like he was the one up there being strangled. Honestly, everything the taller boy did affected the little rulers heart in some way. The way Shuichi would always look slightly down when praised, a small happy smile appearing on his lips. The way his golden eyes twinkled when he was doing something he enjoyed. The sheer look of determination on his face when he's doing detective work.

As Kokichi mentally listed off the hundreds of different things he found endearing about the other, he heard the doorknob turn. It didn't get very far though, quickly being stopped by the lock. The little ruler didn't dare breathe as the handle turned back and forth quickly, the person on the other side obviously desperate to get in.

"Kokichi?" Shuichi's voice spoke from the other side of the door. Sighing in relief at the familiar, trustworthy voice, Kokichi thanked whatever god might be out there that it was him. The little ruler bent over to push the objects in front of the door out of the way. He reached for the doorknob to unlock it, but found himself hesitating.

"What's taking so long?" The detective asked, sounding irritated. Kokichi shook of his worries and unlocked the door. Before he could even turn the knob, the door burst open from the other side to reveal Shuichi. Unknown to the little ruler, his previously racing heart calmed significantly at the sight.

"Well some of us have to take precautions, Shuichi. I'd be surprised if you weren't planning on doing so as well, considering Kaede and all," Kokichi said in a mocking voice, looking for any kind of reaction to the name.

The detective gave nothing but an annoyed look. Kokichi felt himself tense from the uncharacteristic reaction. Glancing down, the little ruler's heart skipped a beat upon noticing the detective's hands were behind his back, as if hiding something. Shifting to the side slightly, the small boy noticed the way Shuichi moved, as if trying to keep his back hidden from him. 

"S-Shuichi?" Kokichi heard himself stutter the taller boy's name, backing away instinctively.

Noticing the rise in tension, the detective took the door with one of his hands and closed it behind him as he stepped forward. The other hand which had been previously hidden, came out from behind his back revealing a large, sharp, kitchen knife. 

Kokichi almost couldn't believe it. This seemed like something from a nightmare, there was no way Shuichi of all people was-

When the little ruler's back hit the wall, Kokichi realized he'd been backing himself into a corner. The detective placed both of his hands on either side of the walls keeping him from escaping. Being face to face with him, the smaller boy noticed something peculiar about his eyes. One eye held a "V" in it and the other held a "3."

"You aren't Shuichi." Kokichi said, surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. The fake Shuichi was obviously surprised at the declaration too, but the expression soon turned into one of psychotic happiness.

"Well, well, well," The fake started, voice back to normal now but still kept unrecognizable. "I knew you were smart but that's a whole new level. But that's why you can't continue the game."

"Game?" The person in front of him just smiled sadistically and held his knife over Kokichi's heart.

"You'll learn soon enough." As the imposter in front of him pulled his arm back, Kokichi saw the door open in the corner of his eye. Before he could feel any relief though, extreme pain coursed through his entire body as the knife was plunged into his chest.

Gasping in pain, Kokichi's legs gave out and he collapsed onto the dorm floor. The initial pain from the stab had left, leaving the little ruler with irregular throbs of pain. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as blood pooled in his mouth. Without the strength to spit it out, Kokichi began choking on it. But it was only a mere thought, everything seeming a million miles away. Everything was just an echo, just a whisper. 

——timeskip becuz Kokichi passes out if u couldn't tell—

"...chi...re.......wake...?" The words, while spoken softly, pounded into Kokichi's head painfully causing him to groan in pain. Collective whispers came from all directions causing the little ruler to blink his eyes open in confusion.

"Could you guys leave for a bit?" A familiar voice spoke to his left. "I want to talk to him alone."

"No one actually died so I don't know why you want to interrogate the little gremlin," Maki claimed. Despite his poor condition, Kokichi did his best to prop himself up. Opening his mouth to roast the hell out of the the assassin, Shuichi cut him off with a knowing look.

"Someone was still injured, and I need to find out what happened."

Maki rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, the rest scurrying after her, not eager to be in the same room as Kokichi. The detective and ruler were too focused on each other to notice a certain blue-haired cosplayer stayed back a bit longer to glare at the living sign that her plan had failed. 

"So what does the detective want to know about what happened? Can't you figure it out yourself like a good detective," The smaller boy questioned, ignoring the way his heart sank upon knowing why Shuichi really wanted to be here.

"I can save that for later. Now the main priority is knowing if you're okay." Blinking in confusion and surprise, Kokichi stared at the detective, nearly missing the small laugh he gave at the look on the little ruler's face. 

Reaching forward hesitantly, Kokichi wrapped his hands around Shuichi's face and pulled it close to his. Staring into his eyes, he looked for any signs of the "V3". 

"None." The boy breathed, alllowing himself to relax fully for the first time since he woke up. As the worry went away, the stab wound to his chest revealed itself fully making him hiss in pain.

At this, Shuichi's previously very flustered face turned to one of worry. Grabbing both of Kokichi's hands with his, the detective looked him up and down as if he'd forgotten where the wound even was in the blur of the moment.

"You must really need some extra training if you've already forgotten the what happened to the victim," Kokichi joked, voice no longer as high and chipper as it normally was, his mask being shed in front of the frankly, extremely adorable detective in front of him.

Realizing he was holding the smaller boy's hands, Shuichi's face flushed for a second time and he made an embarrassed noise. Kokichi laughed at the other boy's predicament and the two sat in a surprised but happy quiet, upon hearing the first real laugh, either had heard in a long, long time.


	2. Day 2 - Bloody Hands (Oumota)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Includes : 
> 
> Kokichi Ouma, Kaito Momota, Oumota, Slight Oumasai, Angst, Cutting, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Minor Character Death

It had started the day Shuichi had died. It had been an accident, the killer hadn't meant to do it. But that didn't make Kokichi any less depressed. Despair hit, and the small boy couldn't bring himself to even try not to fall into the mastermind's goal. 

On the bright side though, the first cut was an accident. The little ruler had scratched his arm on the side of his messily made bed. The cut wasn't deep but the pain gave him a feeling of peace for just a few seconds. That was enough to get Kokichi addicted to it.

He knew he was destroying himself, but he didn't care. Nobody else did either. Shuichi was the only one who ever had. The thought made the small boy sob and press the glass shard from his broken mirror further into his arm. As blood pooled around the glass, Kokichi felt the wave of pain put the depressed thoughts in the back of his mind.

Relaxing through the pain, which he was beginning to grow a tolerance to, he blinked away the tears in his eyes that had been clouding his vision.

"Kokichi! Open the damn door!" Jumping at the noise, Kokichi crawled towards the bathroom doo. Still on a sort of high from the pain, his hands came down on the gagged edges of glass covering the floor making them heavily bleed. 

Kaito's voice echoed through the room and his exasperated tone let the little ruler know that he'd been outside his dorm for a while now.

Forcing himself to his feet, Kokichi rolled down his sleeves half heartedly, not even caring if the cuts were seen, and opened the door.

——POV Switch—

As Kokichi's door finally opened, Kaito opened his mouth to question the little ruler why he had taken so long to open it, normally the gremlin was eager to snark off to him. 

The moment the boy on the other side was revealed though, the astronaut's words were ripped out of his mouth.

Kokichi was a mess, his eyes were extremely bloodshot and his eyes were glistening as if tears could fall at any moment. His hair was going in all directions and his clothes were messily put on as if him changing was a miracle in the first place. The smaller boy's eyes, while glistening, had an emptiness to them as if he could barely see what was in front of them through a jumbled, tired brain.

"K-Kokichi?" Kaito asked carefully, watching the boy closely to see if he would react to his own name.

The little ruler's head tilted up so that their eyes met. The astronaut felt a shiver run through him when looking into those depressing abysses. Unable to look the boy in the eye for more than a second, Kaito drifted his gaze downwards and felt a jolt of horror upon seeing the boy's hands.

They were drowning in blood, jagged cuts running deep on the palms. Trickles of even more of it were running down from his sleeve making them completely coated in it. What more, Kokichi didn't even seem to realize or care.

Reaching out slowly, Kaito took one of the boy's hands tenderly to get a better look. The little ruler gave a surprised jolt but allowed him to do so. Glancing down at the cuts on the hand, the astronaut noted they didn't look purposeful which made him sigh in relief. But blood was still coming from his arm, which was hidden under his stained sleeve.

Kaito slowly pulled up the smaller boy's sleeve and felt horror slowly flood through his previously calmed body as he saw the cuts and scars littering his arm. Unlike the one's on Kokichi's hands, these were obviously purposeful.

Looking back up, Kaito saw Kokichi watching him closely. He didn't show any sign of regret or mourning, just an emptiness as if him showing any signs of caring was strange.

"Why?" Kaito whispered, voice cracking. The other boy gave him a "really" look before answering.

"Nobody else cares, I don't care, why not?" Kokichi responded, voice free of any emotion as if him cutting himself up was just a day in the park.

"What the hell makes you think nobody cares!?" Kaito shouted, standing up as he got his voice back. The little ruler flinched but stayed in place.

"Shuichi was the only one who ever did," Kokichi said, voice wavering and the tears that had been in his eyes the entire time finally fell as a sob racked through him.

Kaito watched in silence, shocked at seeing the boy cry for real. He'd grown so accustomed to the alligator tears that he had nearly forgotten that the smaller boy was still human. And just like all humans, Kokichi could become depressed.

The number of fresh cuts on the little ruler's arms and hands were nearly impossible to count and needed to be bandaged before the poor boy died of blood loss. Kaito knew he couldn't just invite himself in and Kokichi would murder him if he found out he'd let the astronaut in when he was in such a bad state of mind.

"Kokichi, can you walk?" Kaito questioned, knowing he'd be lightheaded from all the blood loss. But the smaller boy nodded, eyes flashing with defiance and Kaito couldn't be more relieved to see the so Kokichi-like reaction.

The two made their way to Kaito's dorm as quickly as possible so no one would walk in and see them. Everyone was at breakfast right now, but anyone could come looking for them when people noticed they weren't there and the dorms would logically be the first place to check. 

The moment they reached Kaito's dorm room, the astronaut hurried them in and slammed the door behind him. Blood was splattered on the floor from when they were walking and Kaito noted he would need to clean that later.

Turning to the little ruler, Kaito saw the boy start to tilt to the side. Running forward, the astronaut grabbed Kokichi before he could hit the floor and pulled him close. Not exactly knowing what to do, Kaito looked down at him. The smaller boy had already snapped out of the daze he was previously in and was struggling to keep conscious, not seeming aware of the fact that Kaito was the only thing keeping him from falling. 

"We need to get you bandaged," Kaito murmured, mostly to himself knowing Kokichi probably wouldn't be able to hear him. He underestimated the boy's need to comment on everything he said, though.

"Yeah, why don't you do that then Mr. Luminary of the Stars," Kokichi answered, slurring his words slightly. Kaito bit his tongue to keep from sassing back and instead carried the little ruler to the bathroom where he had a small bandage supply.

Putting him down on the counter, the astronaut opened the nearby cabinet and began to get out things that he thought would help.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" The injured boy asked, eyeing the bandages and disinfectants placed next to him.

"No, but we need to stop the blood flow before you pass out."

"God, stop trying to be the mom friend," Kokichi teased, though there was an underlying gratitude and happiness in his tone.

Carefully, dabbing some of the disinfectants onto the wounds, Kaito tried to push the noises of pain the little ruler was making to the back of his mind. Taking the bandages, the astronaut as quickly and as efficiently as possible, wrapped them around Kokichi's thin arms and small hands.

"Is that okay?" Kaito questioned when he finished. The little ruler nodded. "Okay, you'll need to change those every few hours..I think. And if you ever feel down or need someone to talk to, just come to me," he slipped out at the end, surprising them both.

"Wha-really?" Kokichi asked, voice shocked but eyes that were shining with hope. 

"Of course," Kaito exclaimed, happy he'd let his mouth wander for once, "Nobody deserves to suffer alone."

Kokichi stared at him, an indescribable look on his face as his eyes filled with fat tears that began to roll down his pale cheeks. Kaito panicked for a moment before realizing that these tears were ones of happiness. Grabbing the boy close, the astronaut hugged him tight and let him cry into his shirt.

"You don't have to suffer alone anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Day two! Sorry that the ending was so rushed, actually sorry that the whole Oneshot seemed kinda rushed. I’m not at all someone who’s experienced depression or as cut before so I don’t know what it’s like an am definitely not that good at portraying it through writing so if anyone has gone through that, feel free to give me tips! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, bai


	3. Chapter 3 - Insomnia (Oumami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Includes : 
> 
> Kokichi Ouma, Rantaro Amami, Insomnia, Anxiety, Oumami

Kokichi couldn’t remember when he’d last slept. It was probably before the killing game started but he couldn’t know for sure. Every night he’d just stare at the ceiling, tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. He’d tried everything, from counting sheep, closing his eyes and attempting to make his mind go blank, imagining his body relaxing completely. Everything he’d heard might work online. But it never did for him.

The little ruler had dealt with insomnia before the killing game and it was something that haunted his everyday life, but after so many days of not sleeping, he usually managed to pass out. But ever since he’d woken up here, anxiety and fear of not knowing if he’d be alive by the end of the next day haunted him every second. With no escape in the slightest, Kokichi felt himself losing his mind.

“Someone could be planning a murder right now-you’re awake and able to stop them and yet, all you do is lay in bed feeling sorry for yourself,” a voice whispered in Kokichi’s mind. The small boy pulled the pillow over his ears, knowing it wouldn’t be able to save him from himself, but still doing it out of habit. The ticking of the clock was engraved in his brain and if he had any strength in his upper-half, or any half, Kokichi would have yanked it off the wall by now. 

Knowing he wasn’t falling asleep anytime soon, the little ruler sat up and sighed. He didn’t want to do this anymore, he just wanted to-

The small boy’s train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kokichi felt his heart begin to race as he wondered why was anyone knocking on his door this late. On edge, he stared at the door, waiting for another knock. There wasn’t any. A few more seconds passed and he let out a huff of slight annoyance, knowing he was going to be an idiot and let curiosity take control. 

Not long later he was proven right as he grabbed the lamp on the side of his bed, Kokichi gradually made his way to the door. There hadn’t been any sign of life on the other side since the first knock. Wrapping his small hand around the door, the boy slowly turned it and pushed. Immediately moving his other hand back to the lamp, the little ruler lifted it up, ready to swing at whoever was on the other side.

When the door creaked open though, nobody was there. Panicking, Kokichi dropped the lamp and slammed the door shut. Mind racing, the little ruler confirmed what had just happened in his head. Had he been hallucinating?

Confused, he opened the door again just to check. Still, nobody was there. Kneeling down to pick up the thankfully not broken lamp, Kokichi turned to walk away only to hear the knock again. Swinging around, he held the lamp directly in front of him, ready to attack whoever was there. 

“W-who’s there?!” Kokichi called, waiting for a response. None. Shakily checking behind him worriedly, the little ruler hit his head in an attempt to clear it. This was like something from a horror movie. If someone was pulling a prank on him, Kokichi swore whoever it was wouldn’t live to tell the tale. 

But just as the boy convinced himself he’d imagined it, the knocking came back but this time it didn’t stop. Dropping the lamp for a second time, the small boy realized it wasn’t just coming from the door, it was everywhere. Every area of the wall was creating the sickening noise. The room was just the center of it all, and in the center of the room, was Kokichi.

The boy pressed his hands to his ears, desperately trying to drown out the knocks. Where were they coming from? Who was causing them, what was happeningwhyhimhedidn’twanttodothisanymoreSTOP-!

Kokichi slammed his head against the back of his bed as hard as he could to make him temporarily deaf and the knocking went away combined with the building panic and anxiety.

Sighing in relief, the little ruler slid down till he was on the ground and buried his face in his hands. He just wanted to sleep. The ticking of the clock was back and the boy let out a groan at the consistent noise. 

Another knock. “Kokichi!?”

Jumping in surprise at the voice, the little ruler hesitated only slightly before running to the door, desperate for another person to be around. To keep him from going crazy.

As if forgetting everything about the killing game currently happening, Kokichi shoved the door open, and was met with the ultimate mystery himself, Rantaro Amami. The green haired boy’s eyes widened upon seeing the little ruler, obviously surprised by Kokichi’s exhausted and terrified appearance and posture. 

“Kokichi, what happened?” Rantaro asked, looking him up and down, a concerned expression on his face. 

“I-I really don’t know,” The little ruler said truthfully, feeling on the verge of a breakdown. Was the boy in front of him even real, he began to question feeling himself begin to shake uncontrollably. Rantaro worriedly watched Kokichi shiver nervously, seeming untrusting of even the walls around him.

Whenever his siblings had been scared at night or had a nightmare, Rantaro would always hug and sleep in the same bed with them. He’d didn’t know what it was about Kokichi, but he felt the need to do the same with him.

Comfortingly, he wrapped his long arms around the little ruler’s lithe body, he rubbed at his back and whispered sweet nothings in an attempt to calm him down. 

As Kokichi’s heart rate went down to what he could consider to be normal, Rantaro tenderly kissed the smaller boy’s forehead and felt a warm smile come to his face when Kokichi’s turned redder than a tomato, stuttering as incomprehensible words poured from his mouth. 

Yawning, Rantaro picked the boy up and out of habit laid down in his bed, arms still wrapped around him. Kokichi’s flustered babbling continued as he fought to work his way out of the other boy’s embrace but eventually went limp upon realizing it was hopeless. Grumbling, the little ruler leaned into the touch and quickly told himself it was simply an instinctual reaction. 

“You can go to sleep, you’re safe,” Rantaro murmured into his ear tiredly, breathing evening out as he near instantly fell asleep. Normally Kokichi would have argued but somehow he felt safe with the walking mystery, and for probably the first time in his life, kept quiet.

The two lay like that for a while, Kokichi for some reason content with the soft snores coming from above him, and in the comfort and safety of the taller boy’s arms, the little ruler managed to drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this one was difficult to write for me lol. Maybe because I didn’t know what I should make the conflict be or something. Anyways, don’t have much to say for this chapter other than sorry that’s it short, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Day 4 - “No, stop” (Oumasai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Includes : 
> 
> Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, Strangling, Oumasai

Shuichi and Kokichi had fought. The detective had been in a sour mood and Kokichi had been extremely anxious, spinning more lies out of his mouth than usual. 

The little ruler still didn’t really know what the fight had been about, all he knew was Shuichi had stormed out of his dorm, leaving him alone. Kokichi felt his legs give out underneath him as he stared at the door. 

The two had fought before and Shuichi would always apologize over and over again the next day, even if it hadn’t been his fault. The smaller boy found himself falling for the apologetic eyes that would always shine with sadness when that happened. Sadly, that only made the hurt worse when they would fight. 

Knowing his crush was probably in either his lab or room trying to calm himself down, Kokichi shakily rose to his feet and brushed off dust that wasn’t there. 

Opening the door, the little ruler glanced around the dormitories and saw nobody outside of their rooms. Glancing at the time, he knew the nighttime announcement would play soon but Kokichi needed to calm down, and he couldn’t do that in his room. 

Making his way onto the lifeless grass, the boy sat down and looked up at the sky, covered by the glass of the dome. Stars were just beginning to show and Kokichi knew if he didn’t go back soon he might get in trouble but the peace successfully kept him there. 

He didn’t know when he did, but he must have fallen asleep because when he   
regained consciousness it was completely dark. Sitting up, the little ruler noticed another presence outside of the dorms. 

Standing, Kokichi snuck forward, as quietly as possible in grass, to get a better look. As soon as the hair came into view the small boy realized who it was. Maki, the Ultimate Assassin. 

As he realized who the other person was, Maki must have realized there was another person outside because she dashed forward and immediately placed her fist around Kokichi’s neck. 

Choking, the smaller boy looked down at the Assassin who seemed to have realized who she was holding now. 

“What were you doing outside of your dorm room?” Maki questioned, tightening her grip. 

“I c-could ask y..ou the s-same question,” Kokichi choked out, unable to get in enough air. The last time this had happened they’d been in front of a crowd so Maki couldn’t do any real damage, but now they were alone. 

“I was checking for possible murderers, and it seems I found one,” Maki declared. “If you were anyone else I would have just let you go after a warning but as you’ve said yourself, you’re the mastermind,” She taunted in a tone as if she didn’t actually believe the lie, but would still take pleasure in killing him. 

Kokichi felt his heart begin to race upon realizing the corner he’d backed himself into. The Assassin noticed the creeping panic because she had an even newer look of determination as if Kokichi was panicking because he’d been figured out or something. It this had been normal circumstances, the little ruler definitely would have laughed at her utter stupidity. But these weren’t. 

The grip tightened even more and Kokichi realized she wasn’t letting any air in. Shakily, he brought his hands up and attempted to get hers off. But she was an assassin, Maki simply got a glint in her eyes at the sight of her victim struggling she really was a murderer. All that he could do was beg. 

“No, stop...p-please..I..don’t wanna d-die..yet..” The small boy pleaded but Maki didn’t even flinch, she instead gave a look of pride as Kokichi saw black start to invade his vision. The poor boy struggled to stay awake but felt himself lose consciousness. 

He couldn’t die yet. He didn’t even know who the mastermind was, he hadn’t saved DICE, he hadn’t even made up with Shuichi. 

“Shuichi,” Kokichi murmured in an almost dream-like state. 

Right before he passed out, the little ruler could have sworn he heard someone call him and Maki’s name, but it was probably just him creating a hallucination of what he wanted to happen. Who would want to save him after all. 

——time skip—

Kokichi woke with a start, immediately wrapping his hands around his neck upon realized he could breathe again. Taking in a deep breath, the little ruler had never realized how sweet oxygen tasted when you had been deprived of it. 

Glancing around the room, Kokichi realized in surprise he was in Shuichi’s room. As he was looking around, the door opened causing the little ruler to jump. 

“Kokichi! You’re up,” Shuichi’s voice came making Kokichi jump. Turning to face him, the little ruler was startled once more. The detective’s appearance was completely disheveled and he looked like he’d recently been on a roller coaster, his clothes loosely hanging onto him, and was a sweaty mess. 

Realizing his state of appearance, Shuichi blushed a dark red and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. 

“Are you not gonna tell me what happened or not,” The ruler lightly teased, still surprised to find himself alive and breathing. 

“O-oh! Maki and I started staying awake certain nights to make sure nobody is lurking around trying to kill. Maki went outside and I heard her talking so I went out and saw you and pulled her off you. Sorry that I wasn’t early enough,” Shuichi murmured, looking shameful. 

Kokichi just stared in shock. He had no idea Maki and Shuichi had been doing that every night. Shaking his head, the little ruler looked down at the detective’s bed. 

“It’s not your fault you know,” Kokichi whispered. “It’s my fault for claiming to be the mastermind and then going outside at nighttime. I was just an idiot.”

“Don’t call yourself an idiot,” Shuichi exclaimed leaning over the bed to be face-to-face with Kokichi. “You’re one of the smartest people I know!” 

“Wha-no way. You’re way smarter!” The little ruler laughed, refusing to accept the words no matter how much they made his heart flutter. 

The detective flushed and murmured a small thank you, looking down. Shuichi looked as though he was deciding whether or not to do something and before Kokichi could ask, their lips were shoved together. 

Upon realizing the two were kissing, the shorter boy wrapped his arms around Shuichi and relaxed into it. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated but to the two of them, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, and I know this rushed, but things came up and I was lazy and ended up getting behind. I'll try and catch up but I might be a day late to getting these out for a while, sorry about that...


	5. Day 5 - Poison (Kiibouma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Includes : 
> 
> Kokichi Ouma, Kiibo, Kiibouma, Poison

Entering the dining hall, the first thing Kokichi noticed was Kiibo sitting at the table staring longingly at the food. His heart wrenched at the sight of the sad robot but placed a mean smile on his face to cover up the inner thoughts.

"What's a robot doing at the table, you can't eat! If anything you should be giving us food," The little ruler declared, sitting down and immediately placing his feet on the table, swimming in the irritated looks shot his way.

"That's robophobic!" Kiibo shouted angrily, though his large, surprisingly quite emotional eyes were less sad, now that he had something else to do but hate himself.

Kokichi continued to tease the somehow attractive piece of metal, until Kirumi came out with food in her hands. Giving everyone their food, Kokichi thanked her and watched as people around him began to eat their meals. When nobody reacted negatively, he tentatively took a bite of his food and waited only to feel no different.

Once again convinced (quite easily) the food wasn't poisoned, Kokichi shoveled the fest into his mouth and then left the table without a word. As he turned the corner, the little ruler met eyes with Kiibo and was surprised to realize the robot had been watching him the entire time.

The robot's face flushed, (how was that even possible) , and he looked away in embarrassment. Kokichi shook his head, continuing his way back to the dorms as he tried to tell himself that he couldn't fall for a robot. Though he had to admit, it was getting harder and harder to tell himself that as the line between machine and human was being blurred more and more.

——time skip—

The rest of the day passed by relatively fine but Kokichi started to feel more and more sick as the day passed. His vision was beginning to blur and throat felt as if something was lodged in it. He didn't know what Monokuma would do if he got seriously ill but the little ruler was worried about becoming an easy target.

When he'd been sitting in the library reading up on sicknesses in an attempt to figure out what exactly he had, Kiibo walked in.

"Hey, Kee-boy! You're a robot, so you can diagnose sickness or whatever, right?" Kokichi called, in the most calm and disinterested voice he could force himself to speak in.

"Perhaps, I've never been asked to," the robot responded, somehow not seeming to put two and two together.

"Then could you try and diagnose me?" The little ruler questioned, hoping the robot was too innocent or just plain stupid to ask why.

"Why?" Goddamnit.

Kokichi opened his mouth to make up some sort of excuse but all that came out was a cough. Multiple coughs. Bringing his hands up to his throat, the little ruler began to hack, tears coming to his eyes from the pressure in his throat and lack of oxygen getting in.

Kiibo watched in confusion and helplessness, unsure what to do. The robot was so used to seeing the boy lie he couldn't tell if this was a real fit or not. It was only when blood began to come out as he coughed that the machine stirred into action.

Rushing up to the still coughing boy, Kiibo tapped his arm to reveal a set of needles and other things that might be needed if someone were to get sick or injured. The robot pulled out a red needle with a skull design on the top from his arm and put it over one of Kokichi's veins, "I'm sorry about this."

The little ruler half gasped half coughed as the needle was injected into his arm and found himself losing consciousness very quickly. The last thing he saw before passing out was Kiibo's apologetic eyes.

——time skip again becuz I'm rlly lazy today—

Groggily, Kokichi squinted his eyes open only to be face to face with Kiibo. Letting out a girly scream, the little ruler jumped and scrambled back. The robot looked guilty but ultimately relieved.

"What happened?" The little ruler tiredly asked, rubbing the back of his head which had hit the wall when he'd jumped back.

"You were poisoned by Kirumi," Kiibo said placidly, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary with the statement. Kokichi stared at him, jaw hanging loosely.

"W-wha..?"

"It was a slow working poison which is why you didn't feel it at first," Kiibo explained, not seeming to notice the shock and horror on the other boy's face.

Kokichi had trusted Kirumi and she had..?

"But there wasn't even a given motive today so why did she suddenly poison me?" The smaller boy reasoned, still not quite believing it. There was a long pause, the machine not being able to answer the question either.

Kokichi gave a dry laugh breaking the previous silence, "I guess I'm just that unlikable, huh?" Contrary to the previous silence, Kiibo jumped up and grabbed the little ruler’s face into his metallic hands. His face immediately flushed but Kiibo was too invested in what he was doing to realize.

"Don't say something like that!"

"Well it's true, isn't it! Nobody likes me!" Kokichi argued.

"That's not true! I do!" The two fell back into silence, both just as surprised as the other. The little ruler felt a smile put itself on his lips.

"You're really making it hard not to like you too," he said, pulling the robot into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Kiibo sank into the hug and oily tears began to fall from his eyes at the same times a sob ripped through Kokichi. Neither had ever had anyone who truly cared for them, but everything had a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in time again! I’ll try and get yesterday’s prompt done today and maybe the one for today too if I have extra time.


	6. Day 6 - Betrayed (Oumasai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Includes :
> 
> Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara, Kaito Momota, Maki Harukawa, Tsumugi Shirogane, Kiibo, Himiko Yumeno, Oumasai, Mastermind AU, Gore

“Today’s the day the killing game will end,” Kaito exclaimed, ending one of his famous “inspirational” speeches.

Kokichi stared at the group, guilt coursing through his veins. The killing game would end after the trial but not in the way they thought it would. All the rules would be gone, and it would become a free for all. Even the rules and barriers of the mastermind would be taken away. The little ruler knew for a fact that this class trial wouldn’t be a victory on either side.

When the elevator doors opened to reveal the trial room, everyone took to their podiums confidently, Kokichi trailing behind the others.

The remaining students were Kaito, Maki, Himiko, Kiibo, Tsumugi, Kokichi, and the unknown 16th student. Well, it was unknown to the others. The little ruler knew exactly who the other was. 

When the killing game had first started, the mastermind himself had recognized Kokichi’s suicidal tendencies and acted upon it. He had met the little ruler and convinced him to be his partner, second in command. With no reason to live or save the lives of the others there, he’d agreed easily. 

While they were supposed to just be work partners, the two hit it off quickly and the little ruler had found himself falling for the mastermind. The day before, his feelings had been reciprocated and the two had shared a kiss.

While he’d gotten to know the others and would be sad to see them dead, Kokichi would never betray the mastermind, his lover, Shuichi Saihara.

——le time skip of a lazy author—

“That would mean you, the mastermind, is the sixteenth student, Shuichi Saihara!” Kaito declared dramatically, pointing an accusational finger at Monokuma.

Silence filled the room and dread coursed through Kokichi. It was time. The robotic bear began to laugh his strange laugh and smoke filled the room. 

The survivors all began to cough and instinctively closed their eyes, leaving them to only hear Monokuma’s laugh slowly turn into a real one, with a voice the little ruler had heard before.

As everyone opened their eyes, they were revealed with a hysterical Shuichi. The dark haired boy was clutching his sides laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing do hard. It was obvious that Kaito’s declaration was the reason why the boy was so happy and that only fed to their nerves. 

The survivors closest to the unhinged mastermind crawled away, not wanting to be close to him. The only who didn’t look surprised was Kokichi.

Looking up, Shuichi looked every survivor in directly into their eyes purposely waiting until each one flinched and broke the gaze, before turning his focus to the smaller boy. His crazy eyes immediately lit up. 

“Kokichi, sweetheart, come to me,” The mastermind said, voice going from chipper to dark and demanding over the course of one sentence. Not thrown off though but honestly used to the bi-polar boy, Kokichi obediently did as told and stood next to Shuichi.

The other five survivors all watched the boy with betrayed expressions. Kokichi felt shame rise in his stomach and refused to look any of them in the eyes. Shuichi stroked his head lightly, and turned his attention back to the others.

“So, you found me out! What exactly do you think happens now?” The mastermind happily asked, though his words were like bullets.

There was a quiet that filled the room as everyone realized that they’d been so busy anticipating the moment, they’d just assumed everything would be sunshine lollipops after they’d unveiled the mastermind.

“No guesses? Well that’s a bummer,” Shuichi pouted, though his tone said that he’d known nobody would have thought this far ahead. 

However, the bi-polar boy quickly fixed a maniacal smile onto his face before anyone could say anything and jumped to his feet, making Kokichi jump in surprise. 

“Well, the killing game isn’t over,” he declared happily, “It will only end when one of us remains alive.” All he received were empty stares, everyone taking in the words slowly. “Kokichi, darling,” Shuichi said, gaining the boy’s attention. “Could you go get the weapons?” 

Nodding, the little ruler moved to behind the throne where a box of carefully designed weapons lay. Each one was made specifically for this moment and had been made together with the mastermind and traitor. 

“What? Weapons!?” Kaito shrieked, no longer appearing as a calm leader but rather a frightened kid, jumping behind Maki whom he used as a human shield. 

“Well how do you think you’ll kill each other otherwise?” Shuichi teased. 

“We aren’t going to kill each other!” Tsumugi declared, getting noises of approval and agreement.

“Then the timer will run out and kill us all,” Kokichi said in a monotone voice, pointing to the clock on the wall. It read 15 minutes left.

As he dumped the contents of the weapon box on the ground in front of them, the survivors all turned to Kokichi.

“How could you do this! We trusted you!” Kaito shouted at him, trembling with both rage and fear. Meanwhile, Maki looked as if she was one second away from running over and strangling the little ruler herself. 

“Well, I needed a traitor, Kokichi here has no reason to live or save your pathetic asses, and we soon built a relationship together!” Shuichi joyously answered in place of Kokichi. 

A stunned silence came once more and it was obvious the mastermind was starting to get antsy.

“Fine, if none of you will make the first move, then I will,” Shuichi said, quickly pulling a gun out of his pocket and aiming directly at Kaito’s heart. When the astronaut realized what was happening, he attempted to get out of the path of the bullet, just narrowly missing it, however the bullet did hit who was standing behind him.

Metal hit metal, and the bullet ripped through strings and wires getting a choked response from Kiibo, as he fell to the ground. 

“Kiibo!” Tsumugi pushed the horrified Kaito out of the way, and knelt down beside the fallen robot. Small little electric waves were flying out of the broken robot and his eyes were no longer resembling a human’s but were of static. In the short time, Kiibo was already gone. The gun had been specifically designed to take out a robot. As though the bullet had been meant for him. 

“Kiibo?” Kaito murmured, looking down at the broken body in horror. Tsumugi whirled around and stood to face him.

“How dare you say his name! You killed him, you have no right to say it!” The cosplayer cried, pointing a shaking finger at him.

Maki pushed her away from him, and stared her down. “The mastermind killed Kiibo, not Kaito.”

“Nyehh, he was just a robot so it’s not that much of a loss anyway,” Himiko added, not noticing the murderous expression Tsumugi gave her.

“I’m sorry Kiibo, but we need to defeat the mastermind!” Kaito exclaimed, turning to Shuichi and Kokichi.

The mastermind wore a smug smile and looked as if he could simply be watching a movie. The boy held no worries and the one next to him simply looked sympathetic towards the survivors.

“Nyehh, Kaito is right-“ The girl’s was cut off in the end and a stabbing noise could be heard. Swinging around, Maki and Kaito’s eyes widened at the sight before them.

Himiko’s body was swinging from a spear that had been plunged into her head by Tsumugi. The cosplayer was completely unhinged and was smiling at the sight of the body.

“Go to hell, that’s where someone like you belongs,” she murmured happily, turning her attention to the two watching. There was no way she turned crazy over something that just happened, the two reasoned to themselves. She had to have already been crazy. 

Proving their point, Tsumugi’s face turned rabid in only a few seconds as soon as she saw Kaito. Pushing Himiko’s body off of the spear, and letting it fall to the ground with a sickening crack, she ran forward, spear held over her head. 

But Maki, being the Ultimate Assassin, easily pushed her away, reaching out and grabbing a gun. Snarling, the cosplayer jumped back up, ready to attack only to be immediately shot in the head.

The gunshot rang through the room, Kaito and Maki’s thoughts both running quickly. 

“Why did she do that?” Kaito warily questioned, voice wavering upon seeing the multiple dead bodies now littering the ground.

“She was pretty close to Kiibo I guess,” Maki guessed, dusting off her skirt, trying to keep her voice steady as she fiddled with the trigger on the gun nervously. 

“Well, we need to-M-Makiroll?”

The assassin had turned the gun to the astronaut mid-sentence, tears already pouring down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry Kaito, only one of us can leave.” The astronaut opened his mouth to reason with her but wasn’t given the time. Pulling the trigger, a sob came out of Maki as her legs gave out beneath her when she heard the bullet hit and instantly kill the purple haired boy. “I’m so sorry.” 

So caught up in her own grief, she hadn’t noticed Kokichi making his way to her, holding a weapon of his own.

“You’re right Maki, only one of the survivors can live.” The little ruler said sadly, making Maki look up in surprise, just in time to have the axe plunged directly between her eyes and into her skull.

This had been the plan. The “last” survivor would believe they were the last one and then Kokichi would kill them when they least expected it. The little ruler had known he was supposed to do this for days, and it still hurt to actually do it. Even if he did hate Maki.

“Kokichi, dear, come here!” Shuichi called, and the smaller boy turned to see him with his arms spread open, as if wanting a hug.

Letting the axe and consequently Maki fall onto the floor, the little ruler tried to go as slowly as possible, and to keep himself together but slowly but surely, the boy sped up until he was running into the dark-haired boy’s arms.

Fat tears poured down Kokichi’s pale cheeks as he sobbed into the mastermind’s chest. Normally the taller boy hated it when he cried. He claimed it made him seem weak. But now, Shuichi just rubbed his back and murmured sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down.

Slowly, the little ruler’s erratic breaths evened out as he fell asleep in the embrace of Shuichi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for the next day! I’ll try and update more frequently but I sadly can’t make any promises..Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a good day!


	7. A/N : I’m sorry

Ok so, I’m not gonna finish Whumpvember. I’m already super behind and have lost all creativity for the prompts. I’m planning on writing a full fic in the future and plan to actually finish that one. Sorry for quitting, I just don’t think I’m gonna be able to finish these. I might do it properly next year, once I’ve had more experience and will hopefully be able to get one out everyday. I’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short and all, I'm rlly bad at writing oneshots/drabbles, sorry >~< Anyways, so far Whumpvember seems really fun so I'm super hyped for this! I hope you enjoyed and stay around for the rest of the month!


End file.
